Donny Berger
donald is a alchoholic and father of Han Solo Berger. Quotes *I'm sorry. I know I'm not supposed to hit a chick, but I-I got to tell you, it felt good. (CHUCKLES) I mean, I wouldnt do it again, but with this psycho, you know, it was warranted. *Take that uniform off. You're insulting us all. *What? You didn't tell him, you fucking lying piece of shit! Get on it now or I'll fucking crush you! *Phil, sit down before I tell your wife what you did at the strip club. *Hansie, please, let me explain to you... *All right, it was 50 grand, but I'm not... I'm not... I'm not going to do it. I swear to God. I'm not... I would never take his money. *Nothing, I swear to God. I'm not getting... *TV's Randall Morgan? What are you doing here? *Hansie, can we just blow this place off and have a beer, please? I'm begging you. *It's your wedding weekend, dude. You come here after the wedding. You show your mother your new ring. That would make her happy. *We got to get out of here now. *Oh, my God. My whole body, like, got a shocked feeling over that. Buddy, no one gets me a gift. Where are you, anyways? *Oh, hey, big man. What's going on? How'd it go with the lady? *My boy. I don't know what's going on here, but I don't have time to deal with this, so... (CLEARS THROAT) Okay, this is what's gonna happen. *Don't answer that question! *We ran well over... a mile. (WHEEZING) I object to these two getting married. *What are my options, then? *You shut the hell up, you satanic hose-bag! *Gerald! I'm sorry it sounded so harsh, but you'll understand why I said that in a few minutes. *But we need great tunes! *I'd sign something for you, buddy, but I got no time right now. Ice! Ice, you in there, buddy? I need you! You still got the 5.0? What does that mean? Is that ayes or no? I don't understand the pose. Yeah? *I don't think Charlie Sheen would understand what's going on here. *Sheesh, I'm not messing with her. I mean, you are my best friend, guy. And, Jamie, you can be my breast friend. *Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, that's where you get all the looks from, huh, sweetie? *What do you mean? *Donny. What's the matter? Chubby never even mentioned me? *Hey, dude. Didn't spill my beer, fucker. *Who'd have thought this would happen to us? Maybe I should call your mother. She'll give me the money, I know that. *Oh, my God. You must be Jamie. You're, like, even hotter than you looked in the paper. *You tell him or I'll tell everybody here. It's up to you. Come on. *I like the look of this. Who's this? *Oh, yeah? Well, she wishes, 'cause you got the fucking... *What? You didn't tell him. Tell him now! I swear to God. I'll tell everyone. *I can't let you marry this chick. *Listen to me, buddy. *retard porn watching shithead You don't love this girl. I'm telling you I had love, it's different. It's a different feeling. Love is like... It just leads you to a special connection. It's full of, like, feelings of awesomeness. And the feelings you... That wrap around you. It's deep in your stomach. It's in your head. It's in your fucking nut sack. It's in your dick when it gets hard. There's still love at the tip. And it fucking sprinkles out like morning dew shooting all over the grass. *What are you doing, guy? You jumped? There was a door right here! Come on, we got to get there! *Son, I'm sorry, I just, I can't let you marry this skank. *Yeah, it was, uh... I was gonna hold on to it, you know, to get me out of jail, but... Yeah, yeah. That's what I think of that. That's how much I hate this fucking whore. Personality Donny Berger was often known as cool, life of the party a good guy to hang around outgoing a comedian, but he lost it all cause he never saved and just wasted all his money. He wasn't focused on grades he was focused on being popular being with girls going to parties and being cool which ultimately led to his financial downfall, if he spent half that time focused on acedemics and saving his money he would've never lost it all. Trivia *He is inspired by Uncle Donnie. Category:Characters Category:That's My Boy Characters Category:Characters played by Adam Sandler